Ano the Android
Character History Ano the Android was created by the Cybermen on the planet Telos to be a weapon used against the Doctor and also to spy on him. Ano however failed to do this and ended up befriending and becoming a companion to the Twelfth Doctor and also ended living in the TARDIS. Ano and the Doctor would go on to have several adventures together and became very good freinds and Ano would be used by the Doctor to provide atron energy for the TARDIS. However the Cybermen started to track down Ano and eventually found him and demanded the Doctor hand Ano back to them. Ano gave himself in to his creators and the Cybermen destroyed Ano because he never fulfiled his function and purpose. Despite Ano's death and demise the Doctor would be ridden with guilt for a long time but eventually overcame it and moved on and swore revenge against the Cybermen. In reality Ano was never destroyed but partially damaged and managed to escape from Cybermen (Crash4563 Productions) and went into hiding. It was at this time Ano encountered an entity known as The Robo Tank who offered to repair Ano on one condition it was allowed to inhabit his body and use it and Ano agreed but The Robo Tank intended to use Ano as his vessel and forever inhabit his body. Soon Ano possessed by The Robo Tank became frequent enemy of Stephen Paternoster Twelfth Doctor but it was the Robo Tank who was the frequent enemy not Ano. The Doctor was able to defeat the Robo Tank but there was nothing he could do to save his former friend Ano as the Robo Tank now controlled his body forever. The Ano possessed Robo Tank would eventually encounter The Doctor again but by now had regenerated into James Chaplin Thirteenth Doctor who vowed to finally rescue his former friend once and for all and defeated the Robo Tank who at last left Ano's body and Ano was free and the Doctor greeted his former friend and companion and asked him if would like to travel with him again but Ano refused and he never see the Doctor again as he would later die. After the Doctors death Ano was not sure where to go or what to do with his life and Ano himself became aware the Doctor had died and mourned his former friend. Eventually Ano teleported to Earth and ended up in someone's laboratory and Ano met a man called Robert Smith who was a professor and ran an organization called Sky Team and quickly Ano and Bob would form a good friendship that lasted for a long time. But the friendship and partnership of Ano and Bob would not last forever as Ano mysteriously disappeared and Bob went on a quest to rescue his friend even going to lengths by interrogating a Cyberman. Bob eventually found Ano but it was to late as Daleks had him at gun point and revealed Ano’s true origins they had part to play in Ano’s creation to along with Cybermen. Bob had to let Ano go and in return the Daleks gave Bob a time machine and Ano was finally destroyed by the Daleks. Appearances Ano the Android appeared in a few epsiodes early on in the series of the Twelfth Doctor Adventures created by Crash4563 Productions. (Names of episodes I cannot remember.)